youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Bird 2 in Rio Style
Spider-Bird 2 is a 2004 American superhero film which it's directed by Sam Raimi. Your favorite Rio characters are back like Tyler "Blu" Stewart, Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart, Nico and Kelly Campbell/Cash reprise their roles as Blu Parker, Jewel Jane Watson, Nico Osborn and Kelly Miller. Two years after Spider-Bird, the film starts with Blu Parker struggling to manage both his personal life and his duties as Spider-Bird. Dr. Tipa Octavius, who takes a turn for the diabolical following a failed experiment. Using his mechanical tentacles, Octavius is called "Dr. Octopus" and threatens to endanger the lives of the people of Rio City. Spider-Bird must stop him from annihilating the city. Plot It started with Blu Parker struggles from his crime-fighting as Spider-Bird with the demands of his normal life. Blu was estranged from Jewel Jane Watson and his 2 best friends: Nico Osborn and Kelly Miller. Nico, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the research of the brilliant scientist Mauro Octavius. Octavius, who dreams of perfecting fustion power, wears a harness of powerful robitic arms for an experiment in sustained fusion. It quickly becomes unstable. The neural inhibitor chip which prevents the arms from influencing his mind is destroyed and the arms are fused to his spine. After the accident, he was taken to a hospital, but the tentacles kill all the medical crew. The tentacles lead him to the resolution that he must complete his experiment. To finance his work, Octavius - now called Doctor Octopus or "Doc Ock" by the Daily Bugle robs a bank. During the party, Blu learns that Jewel Jane's engaged to J. Marcel Jameson's son, Kipo Jameson, gets into a fight with Nico over his "loyalty" to Spider-Bird and Kelly told him why he wasn't there for his best friends and Jewel Jane. Then, Blu discovers that his powers was gone, decides to abandon his alter ego and lived a normal life as Blu Parker. The next morning, the garbage man brings Spider-Bird's discarded costume to sell at the Bugle. Jameson takes credit for Spider-Bird's disappearance, but later that he was a hero. Meanwhile, at his aunt's house, Blu tells his Aunt Eva that it was his fault for his Uncle Rafael's death. At night, Dr. Octopus needs tritium for his reactor and go to Nico's house to get it. Then, Nico agrees to give Octavius the tritium if he bringing Spider-Bird to him and tells him that Blu is the key to finding him. Then, he told Ock not to harm Blu. Then, Blu saw the building was on fire ever though he's not Spider-Bird anymore, but he went in to save the little girl (Hannah). The next day, Aunt Eva forgives Blu, but when his nine-year-old neighbor name Bobby Jackson becomes aware of Spider-Bird's disappearance and the rising crime rate in Rio City, Blu decides to fight his personal evils and become Spider-Bird again after the advice from his Aunt Eva that everybody need a hero. The next morning, Jewel Jane and Kelly invite Blu at the coffie shop to talk about their future until they got interupted by Dr. Octopus. Then, Dr. Octopus told Blu to find Spider-Bird and got Jewel Jane and Kelly as hostage. Determined to bring them back and realizing that his powers are restored, he dons his costume again after stealing it from the Bugle while Jameson continues to denounce Spider-Bird as a menace. Then, Spider-Bird meets and battles Ock where they fall onto a passing train. Then, Dr. Octopus increases the train's throttle to full, then disables the controls and jumps off. Then, Spider-Bird manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track. Then, the passengers see Blu unmasked for the first time, realize that he's just a young man and promise never to tell anyone. Suddenly, Dr. Octopus returns, knocks Spider-Bird unconscious and delivers him to Nico. After Nico gave Dr. Octopus the tritium, Nico prepares to kill Spider-Bird until he discover that Spider-Bird is Blu. Then, Blu convinces Nico where is Dr. Octopus is and makes his way to his waterfront laboratory. Spider-Bird attempts to rescue Jewel Jane and Kelly, but one of Ock's tentacles senses them and the boys fight once more. Then, Spider-Bird subdues Ock, reveals his identity to him and convinces him to let go of one's own ambitions for the benefit of the greater good. Then, Octavius finally relents, commands his tentacles to obey him and decides to drown the fusion reactor into the Hudson River to prevent it. Then, Jewel Jane and Kelly finally learns about Spider-Bird's true identity and understands that as long as he's Spider-Bird, they can't be friends anymore. Then, Spider-Bird returns Jewel Jane to Kipo while Kelly reunited with her grandmother and Spidey leaves. Meanwhile, Nico's visited by the ghost of his father (Perdo) in a hanging mirror, pleading him to avenge his death. Enraged, Nico shatters the mirror, revealing a secret room containing The Red Goblin's equipment (which Blu hid after his death), pondering what to do next. The next day, Jewel Jane changes her mind to marry Kipo and arrives at Blu's apartment, admitting her true feelings for him. After the passionate kiss, a siren rang and Jewel Jane encourages Blu to respond as Spider-Bird. Then, Spider-Bird left to fight crime. Cast Tyler "Blu" Stewart.jpg|Blu as Blu Parker/Spider-Bird|link=Tyler "Blu" Stewart Melissa "Jewel" Stewart.jpg|Jewel as Jewel Jane Watson|link=Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart Nico Cash.jpg|Nico as Nico Osborn|link=Nico Eva Phillips.jpg|Eva as Aunt Eva|link=Eva Phillips/Rider Tipa.jpg|Tipa as Dr. Tipa Octavius/Doc Ock|link=Tipa Kelly Campbell/Cash.jpg|Kelly as Kelly Miller, Blu's best friend|link=Kelly Campbell/Cash Marcel.jpg|Marcel as J. Marcel Jameson|link=Marcel Kipo.jpg|Kipo as Kipo Jameson|link=Kipo Category:Rio Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies